Coming Back Home
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: (Set post 3x22 'There's No Place Like Home) ""You're just like your mother. Never thinking about the consequences." Regina's words cut through her brain and she felt her stomach going down at the tears on the mayor's eyes who only turned around and ran through the door." Swan Queen. One-Shot. Suck at summaries.


"You're just like your mother. Never thinking about the consequences." Regina's words cut through her brain and she felt her stomach going down at the tears on the mayor's eyes who only turned around and ran through the door.

"Emma..." She felt a strong arm around her arm and his strong accent. "Let her go."

"What the hell, Hook?!" Emma freed herself from his grasp. "Let_ me_ go."

She ran after Regina, but as soon as the cold wind from Maine hit her face when she left the diner, she realized Regina probably poofed herself to the vault. Emma quickly grabbed her keys and drove to the cemetery. She knew the way she talked to Hook was wrong, she knew it. She wasn't _in love_ with him though. They kissed and nothing was settled. She was lost in the moment, the fact that he helped her fix the mess she did, but that's it. No attachments.

Emma parked the car and entered the vault. _Deep breath, Swan. It's just Regina. A really pissed, probably-turning-evil-again Regina, but still Regina_. She thought to herself. She entered the vault and stood in front of the wall where she knew Regina could see her. "Regina..." She started.

* * *

_Why? _Regina thought to herself as she gathered her tears. _Why can't I have my own happy ending?! And from every single one of them, why Swan? Why _Emma Swan?! _For God's sake, I gave her my happiness! I gave her the most precious thing I had._ The queen clenched her jaw. _Stop crying! _She was hurt. Hurt because her happy ending was taken from her, hurt because she could never be happy. She did everything right, she had _light magic_ and still she couldn't get her happy ending. And even if she wasn't to admit to herself, she was hurt because _Emma_ have done that. Emma, the one who she have had fall- _Stop, Regina! She's just like her mother! _

"Regina?" The mayor's eyes quickly followed the voice she knew all too well. She didn't move, she didn't do anything. Her knuckles started getting white and her nails started biting the skin of her hand, her jaw was clenched so tightly she could feel the pain on her muscles. "Regina, I know you're in there. Let me in. Let me talk to you." Emma's hand touched the cold wall. "_Please._" Her voice broke.

When Emma didn't receive any signal, she began explaining "We fell through Zelena's portal, Hook and I. I met you there and, well, you didn't know it was _me. _I was-um... I was Princess Leia, the girl who helped Snow White get out of the castle." She softly laughed, it sounded everything, but happy. Regina remembered and for a moment she softened, but her mind quickly reminded herself of what had just happened and her face hardened one more time.

"I screwed up. I almost changed everything... I almost wasn't born, you know? And Henry..." The sheriff wiped her tears and cleared her throat. "I screwed up my parent's meeting, you locked me inside that dungeon or something and I met _that_ woman. She helped me and I couldn't let her _die."_Suddenly the wall began to move, opening up like a door and she slowly entered it. Her eyes quickly met the back of the older woman. "Reg-"

"Why?" Regina asked and her voice held hurt, held disappointment. Emma could hear the tears she've been holding, she could hear the mayor clenching her jaw. "Why, Emma?" She turned around and met the blonde's eyes "I was- no. I _am _trying so hard to be happy, to let it go, to _find my own happy ending _and when I'm almost there, you take it away from me. _Just like your mother." _The bitter in her voice hurt Emma like knives in her heart.

_"_Regina, I didn-" Emma tried to interrupt.

"No!" The brunette snapped. "All of you encouraged me and said I could let go of the anger that was weighing me down and I did it! I let it go!" Regina was trembling and uninvited tears streamed down her reddened cheeks "I almost had _a second chance_, but it was taken from me! He's been taken away from me!" She took two steps towards the blonde "He _saw_ me, I opened up my heart for him, he could have _loved me, Swan!_ The only love I could have besides Henry's and... _Daniel_!"

_"_That's crap, Regina!" Emma yelled back, she was angry. She was tired of being blamed, she was tired of holding her feelings inside her chest, tired of having such a heavy burden that she couldn't even breathe."You don't know it! You never see anything around you, do you?!" Her jaw clenched and her face was centimeters away from the brunette's. "_I_ love you, Regina! I have_ always _loved you! For all this time!"

"What?! That's not even possible, I saw you kissin-" Regina snapped back, but her brow was frowned showing she was confused.

"Why the hell do you think I wanted to go back to New York? Huh?" She looked the brunette fiercely in the eyes. "I have loved you for _so long_ and you're just too blind to see! I've always been there! Even though you hurt me. It didn't matter what you did. No matter what you do, I'm always coming back to you." Emma licked her lips and swallowed, tears streaming down her pinky cheeks as well. "B-but then I saw you with _him,_ with Robin and his son... I just wanted you to be happy, but I couldn't sit here and watch you... and him... thinking you're not mine nor ever will be, thinking..." Her voice lowered and she let a shaky breath out, more tears streaming down her face. "Do you know how fucking love I have been holding this inside my heart? Why do you think the bridge floated to you when you were teaching me? Why d-"

Her words were swallowed by full lips pressing hatshly against hers, a gentle hand making its way to her neck. The kiss was full of emotion, full of devotion. The sheriff's hand found their way to the mayor's hips, grabbing her impossibly closer and holding on for dear life. Both women had their eyes shut down tightly, afraid this moment wouldn't last, afraid it was just a fantasy, just a dream.

The kiss was only broken because they both desperetly needed oxygen. Emma's hand made their way to the mayor's cheek, her thumb pressing gently against swollen lips and their forehead pressing together. Regina wanted to tell her what was happening inside her mind, inside her heart. She desperately need to tell her, but she was scared this moment could fade away.

"When Tinker Bell first showed me my way to Robin or the man with the lion tattoo," She started, her tone much calmer now "I was so scared I ran away. I was so afraid to be let down again, I wasn't ready to have my heart crashed and I was _so certain _I would." Her brow was frowned and her gaze was distant, she was so deep in her thoughts. "But then we were at Granny's, Tink and I, and you seemed, well, _friendly_ with Hook." Regina's tone suddenly filled with disgust and jealousy at the name of Hook. Emma could only smile softly at that. "I had seen his lion tatto and she warned me about it, how I should let myself be happy so I went for it. I did." She sighed. "We had a wonderful time together, he was a gentleman, but something was always off with him. I was happy, of course, but even with my heart... it wasn't _that_. I thought maybe with time he could grow to love me and vice-versa. But, well, he's my _soulmate_, not my _true love_. He could never love me." Her eyes were filled with tears again and she met Emma's "I was scared no one would ever want to be with me ever again. I was afraid I would never have a second chance. But... I just realized that _I do _have that and she was always in front of me." She smiled and a tear rolled from her eye. "I fell for you, Emma. Harder, faster than I thought, but I bottled it up because I was scared." She rested her forehead against Emma's, "But I'm not anymore. "

Emma smiled and whispered "I fell for you too." She kissed the brunette's forehead. Such a simple gesture made their stomaches tingle with butterflies. "Since I met you, Regina Mills, you've driven me insanely crazy in the best and worst ways. Since the day I first met you there wasn't one day I could not to think about you. Well, besides the missing year." They both laughed at the joke.

"Idiot." Regina said, smiling never leaving her face.

"An idiot who happens to be your true love." Emma pecked full lips. "Which makes me _your idiot_."

"Yes, my idiot." Regina agreed, smiling. Suddenly her face went serious, dark. "Do you think we're gonna be okay?" Her tone was uncertain, she was scared.

"Regina, I ran away more times than I could think of. When I fell trough the portal and everything happened, I couldn't help but miss this. I missed you and Henry. I missed my family." She continued. I won't let go, I won't run away. Things won't be easy, but as long as I have you, I know that we will be okay. I won't leave you. I love you, Regina." The mayor had tears in her eyes and a soft smile on her face.

"I love you too, Emma." She whispered against the blonde's pinky lips, before softly kissing her. Robin might have had her heart once, but Emma Swan has always been the owner.


End file.
